1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfluidic control chip and, more particularly, to a microfluidic control chip capable of maximizing an immune response.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, microfluidic control chips having a lab-on-a-chip type in which biochemical reactions such as biomarker detection of a specified disease from blood are integrally processed on a chip with minimum intervention of a tester have been frequently studied. Endogenous antibodies, such as heterophile antibodies, antianimal antibodies, autoantibodies, and therapeutic antibodies, which are present in the blood, hinder a sandwich immune response using specific binding between an antigen and an antibody, so that it is difficult to make an accurate diagnosis.
These endogenous antibodies which are present in the blood interfere with the immune response, thereby leading to a wrong diagnosis such as a false positive or negative diagnosis. To reduce the immune response intervention caused by these endogenous antibodies in the blood, a method of diluting a sample, removing interfering antibodies, or performing pre-treatment using a heterophilic blocking agent is used prior to testing. This method has a drawback in that a tester must make several tests, and it cannot be applied to all tests using the blood. In this process, there may occur a problem such as contamination of the blood.